Dem hochverehrten Herrn Angelico Ofani
by Lanera
Summary: Professor Snape verfasst einen Brief an seinen Kollegen Professor Ofani an der Scuola dello Incanto di Genova über seine Erlebnisse in der Muggelwelt


**Dem hochverehrtem Herrn Angelico Ofani: Betrachtungen über die Muggelwelt**

Dem hochverehrten Herrn

Professor Angelico Ofani

Lehrer zur Scuola dello Incanto di Genova

wünscht alles Gute

Severus Snape

Verehrter Angelico,

nach langer Zeit der Entbehrung und des Schmerzes über den familiären Verlust, möchte ich mich bei Dir, dem ich ewiglich zu Dank verpflichtet sein werde, für die lange Zeit meines Schweigens entschuldigen. Es herrschte eine Zeit des Vergessens und Versteckens. Da mir jedoch der schriftliche Austausch mit Dir als Verbündetem eine unermessliche Freude bereitet, besonders in dieser düsteren Zeit, hoffe ich Dich nicht mit dem Bericht meiner in diesem Sommer unternommenen Reise in die Muggelwelt zu langweilen. Ganz im Gegenteil wünsche ich, Deine Gedanken mit meinen Schilderungen anzuregen, und freue mich darauf, mit Dir in einen intensiven schriftlichen Austausch über die Zustände in der Muggelwelt zu treten.

Ich stürzte mich, nur aus dem einzigen Grund auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, Hals über Kopf in diese gefährliche und abenteuerliche Reise durch die Kontinente ohne mir im geringsten darüber im Klaren zu sein, welchen dämonischen Mächten ich mich dabei aussetzte. Von den Qualen der Reise möchte ich gar nicht reden, nur so viel, als Muggel verkleidet, ich möchte Dir, meinem hochverehrtem Freund eine genauere Beschreibung ersparen, fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich mich in einen Hund verwandelt.

Mein Entsetzen während der Reise nahm kein Ende lieber Freund, und sehr niedergeschlagen kehrte ich die letzte Woche nach Hogwarts zurück. Meine Geisteskräfte liegen noch heute so stark zu Boden, dass ich kaum noch ein gutes Wort über die Muggel hervorbringen kann. In dieser Stimmung nun möchte ich Dir diesen Brief schreiben. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen verfolgen mich noch immer in meinen Nächten, und nur Dir als treuem Freund wage ich es diese unverantwortlichen Zustände in der Welt der Muggel zu schildern. Ich weiss, dass Du zwar nicht viel von einem Zaubertränkemeister erwartest, der sich als Hund fühlend unter die Muggel begeben hat, aber dennoch wird meine Feder nicht ruhen Dir darüber zu berichten, sollte ich mich dabei auch in jegliches Untier verwandeln, das auf der Erde kriecht, nun ja mit der Ausnahme eines Muggels.

Insgesamt betrachtet schien mir das Leben der Muggel so kalt und leer wie eine ausgetrocknete Professorin McGonagall (Du hast diese alte streitsüchtige Schrulle ja letztes Jahr kennen gelernt). Ein wenig erinnerten mich die Muggel sogar an Zauberer, deren Seelen von den Dementoren gegessen worden sind.

Grundsätzlich hat sich in den letzten 500 Jahren nichts gewandelt, bis auf einige technische Neuerungen und neue Staatsformen. Dennoch, die Welt wird noch immer regiert durch den Handel und den Kommerz. Einer Spinne gleich streckt der Kommerz seine langen räuberischen Finger in alle Ecken und in jedes Haus und lutscht den Muggeln die Seele aus dem Leibe, dass sie sich selbst vergessen und ihr Umfeld vor den dichten Waben des Spinnennetzes, in welches sie sich verfangen haben, nicht mehr sehen können. Weltweit hat der Kommerz sich mit dem Verrat und der Lüge verbündet, und die Muggel tangeln sich wie kleine Äffchen von Lüge zu Lüge im Verlangen nach Macht, Reichtum und Ansehen.

Aufgrund meines nur beschränkten Wissens in der Muggelwelt und meiner gezählten Zeit kann ich Dir, hochverehrter Freund, nicht alle Zweige des Weltgetriebes der Muggel einzeln aufzeigen, möchte Dir jedoch als Kostprobe kleine Verrücktheiten der Welt der Muggel nennen. Ich hoffe dennoch, Du verschluckst Dich nicht an der schweren Kost. Die großen Dinge in der Muggelwelt sind sowieso von so unaussprechlicher Scheußlichkeit, dass sich meine Feder, wollte ich über diese schreiben, vor Schmerz verbiegen wollte.

Eine der kleinen Verrücktheiten der Muggel ist ihre Abhängigkeit vom Automobil.

Beim Muggel hat sich die verdammungswürdige Gewohnheit eingeschlichen das Automobil als sein neues Körperteil zu betrachten. Ein Muggel kann heutzutage kaum noch ohne ein Automobil überleben, und in dem Bewusstsein, dass dieses Körperteil´ weltweit Schäden unermesslicher Größe anrichtet, prahlt der Muggel sogar mit dem Automobil. Je größer und schädlicher das Automobil, je angesehener ist der Muggel, und wagt es ein Muggel, was wirklich nur in Ausnahmefällen zu beobachten ist, kein Automobil zu besitzen, wird er als nicht mehr gesellschaftsfähig betrachtet und muss ein Dasein ähnlich eines Hausgeistes in Hogwarts erdulden.

Das Automobil, welches sich durch Zerstückelung von Landschaften, Tötung von Mensch und Tier, Verkrustung der Erde und Verwandlung der Erde in ein qualmenden Feuertopf alla Dumbledore versucht sich einmal wieder beim Zaubertrankbrauen hervortut, ist im täglichem Stadt- und Landleben zum einzigen Kommunikationselement geworden und hat die gewöhnliche Sprache abgelöst. Neben dem Tuten der Hupe, übersetzt mit Du Halbdackel, ich zeig Dir gleich wo es langgeht´ verfügt das Automobil noch über die Ausdrucksweise Schau wie reich ich bin, Du armes Würstchen´ beim Einparken und kann über die Lampen sagen: Mach schnell eine Sause oder ich schubs Dich in die Wüste´.

Ich selbst habe einmal eine kurze Wegstrecke in einem solchen Gerät über mich ergehen lassen als eine bestimmte Muggelgruppe etwas feierte. Die Hupe sagte dabei so etwas geschmackloses wie Hurra, ich könnte Euch ablutschen, wir haben gewonnen´ (aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich nur die Hälfte verstanden habe, da viele Hupen gleichzeitig durcheinander gesprochen haben). Die Fahrt war entsetzlich und ich wünschte nicht einmal dem Potter ein solches Erlebnis. Danach musste ich mich vor Schwindel und Schweißausbrüchen mehrere Tage lang zur Ruhe legen.

Ich fragte mich natürlich warum der Muggel sich so abhängig von einem Automobil macht, wenn es Schwindelgefühl und Schweißausbrüche (zumindest bei mir) hervorbringt. Nach genauerer Betrachtung habe ich jedoch zum Erstaunen festgestellt, dass der Muggel nicht durch freien Willen in diese Abhängigkeit geraten ist, sondern ihm die Abhängigkeit durch äußere Umstände aufgezwungen wurde.

Unter vielen anderen unverbesserlichen Monetenanbetern haben das Baugewerbe, kriecherische Redner und die Automobilindustrie den Muggel durch Zwang in das Labyrinth der Automobilabhängigkeit getrieben, wobei dieser kaum selbst wieder aus dem Labyrinth herausfinden wird. Durch Erschaffung von toten Wüstendörfern kann sich der Muggel ohne Automobil nicht mehr ernähren und keinen Kontakt mehr zu anderen Muggeln aufnehmen.

Dem gewöhnlichen Muggel fällt dabei nicht einmal auf, dass der öffentliche Raum in Stadt und Dorf offensichtlich nur noch für das Automobil nutzbar ist. Oft habe ich Muggel angesprochen (war nicht einfach sich freundlich zu stellen, aber was tue ich nicht alles, um tiefe Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt der Muggel zu bekommen) „Schauen Sie sich einmal genau um, was sehen Sie?" Meine Erkenntnis war, dass der gewöhnliche Muggel anscheinend blind gegenüber der Wahrheit ist. Antworten kamen wie: eine Straße, ein Zebrastreifen, ein Parkplatz, eine Ampel, ein Fahrradweg, eine Laterne, eine Brücke, ein Stopschild, eine Tankstelle. Aber niemals sahen sie das Gesamtbild, nämlich dass der gesamte Raum vor Ihren Haustüren nur dem Automobil zugeordnet war, wobei der mit Parkuhren, Schildern und Garageneinfahrten verstellte schmale Gehweg an beiden Seiten ja auch nur dazu dient, den Fahrverkehr des Automobils nicht zu behindern.

Würde der Muggel sich als Fußgänger an die Schilder und Gegenstände für das Automobil im öffentlichen Raum halten, gäbe dies in meinen Augen ein sehr amüsantes Bild. Anhaltende Fußgänger an Stopschildern, Fußgänger die einem Schild zur Autobahn folgen, Fußgänger die anhalten, um andere Fußgänger über einen Zebrastreifen laufen zu lassen, Fußgänger, die an einer roten Ampel stehen bleiben, Fußgänger, die sich ducken, weil an einer Brücke steht, nur für Fußgänger bis 4 m Höhe, Fußgänger, welche sich anstrengen ja nicht schneller als 30 km pro Stunde zu laufen, weil sie durch einen verkehrsberuhigten Bereich gehen, Fußgänger, die sich die Haare raufen, weil sie nur nach rechts abbiegen dürfen, Fußgänger, die in den am Gehweg angebrachten Spiegel schauen, um zu sehen, ob ein anderer Fußgänger plötzlich von rechts um die Ecke gebogen kommt, Fußgänger, die sich auf einem Parkplatz treffen, um sich längere Zeit miteinander zu unterhalten, Fußgänger, die geblitzt werden für zu schnelles Laufen, Fußgänger, die erschrocken rückwärts wieder aus einer Straße herauskommen, weil sie das Schild Einbahnstraße entdeckt haben, Fußgänger, die sich mühevoll auf eine grüne längliche Verkehrsinsel legen, um sich zu sonnen, Fußgänger, die noch einmal genau das Schild Sackgasse betrachten, bevor sie sich entschließen, trotzdem die Straße zu betreten und Fußgänger, die die Überquerung einer Brücke vermeiden, weil diese nicht über 10 Tonnen trägt. Man könnte die Liste noch lange weiterführen.

Tatsache ist, dass in den Städten und Dörfern kaum noch Platz für Fußgänger, Kinder oder Tiere ist und der Stadtraum oder der Dorfplatz überwiegend den Automobilen zur Verfügung steht. Falls sich dann doch einmal ein Muggel ohne Automobil in den Stadtraum oder Dorfbereich verirrt (und dies soll schon öfter vorgekommen sein), wird sofort die Hupe eingesetzt (übersetzt: „Du Halbdackel, ich zeig Dir gleich wo es langgeht"). Was hat ein Muggel ohne Automobil auch mitten in der Stadt oder im Dorf zu suchen, fragte sich schon manch ein Autofahrer.

Allgemein behaupten zwar die Regierungen der Muggel, sie wollten den öffentlichen Nahverkehr (dieses unmögliche Muggelwort für Einrichtungen wie den fahrenden Ritter habe ich auch erst seit Kurzem erlernt) fördern und dadurch die Nutzung des Automobils einschränken. Im Verborgenen jedoch streichen sie Angebote im öffentlichen Nahverkehr, privatisieren sie die Bahnen, heben sie die Preise im Zugverkehr an und legen Strecken still. Nun wer könnte es Ihnen auch verübeln, wenn sie doch über das Öl sehr viel Steuern einnehmen können, und oftmals von der Automobilindustrie leben.

Ganz ähnlich sieht es auch mit der Verrücktheit Tabak aus. Tabak ist wirklich das scheußlichste Gebräu, was ich als erfahrener Zaubertrankbrauer kennen gelernt habe, ungesund, stinkt und schmeckt nicht, und es bleibt mir noch heute ein Rätsel wie der Muggel auf die Idee gekommen ist, daraus ein Genussmittel herzustellen. Auch beim Tabak versuchen die Muggelregierungen offiziell den Verbrauch aus Gesundheitsgründen und -kosten zu verringert, während sie inoffiziell den Tabakverbrauch fördern, da der Tabak viel Steuern einbringt.

Eine zweite Verrücktheit ist die Sache mit der Bildung und dem Nachwuchs.

Während die Zaubererwelt im Bildungsbereich hervorragend ausgerüstet ist (und ich möchte mich davon nicht ausschließen, denn wo findet man schon einen nur annähernd vergleichbar guten Zaubertranklehrer wie mich?), schätzen die Muggel die Bildung schon seit Jahrzehnten sehr gering, und ist es ihr größtes Ziel die Kosten für Schulen und Universitäten auf ein Minimum zu senken, selbst noch in Ruinen einstiger Universitäten. Kein Staat kann sich laut Muggelmund erlauben noch solche kostenintensiven unsinnigen Einrichtungen aufrecht zu halten. Der gewöhnliche Muggel fragt sich nämlich, wozu eigentlich heimischer wissenschaftlich ausgebildeten Nachwuchs notwenig sei, wenn man diesen doch günstig aus dem Ausland importieren kann. Zudem entspricht der wissenschaftlich ausgebildete Nachwuchs nur in besonderen Ausnahmefällen den Erwartungen der heutigen Unternehmen (Unternehmen sind eine Art sehr großer Manufakturen, die die Weltherrschaft an sich gezogen haben). Fast alle Absolventen müssen erst eingelernt werden, haben merkwürdigerweise keinerlei Berufserfahrungen und viele sprechen nicht einmal 5 Fremdsprachen fließend (nun ich selbst bin ja in mehreren Fremdsprachen sicher, aber kann das denn auch von einem Muggel verlangt werden?). Ja es sagte sogar ein Muggel zu mir, mit dem ich in einem Fahrstuhl (ich möchte jetzt nicht näher darauf eingehen, was ein Fahrstuhl ist, er ist jedenfalls überhaupt nicht zum Sitzen geeignet), es gäbe sogar Absolventen, die ihr Studium nicht einmal mit einer sehr gut´ abgeschlossen hätten. Also wenn ich das genau betrachte, sollte ich vielleicht auch Muggel werden?

Überhaupt hat der moderne Muggel festgestellt, das Kinder überflüssig sind, nein, dass diese sogar empfindlich stören. Kinder sind zwar für den Muggel höchst geeignet die Wirtschaft anzukurbeln durch den Erwerb von Computerspielen, merkwürdigen Plastikfiguren mit meistens großen schwarzen runden Ohren, Schokoladenpudding und neuerdings bunten Alkoholgetränken, die nach Limonade schmecken (scheußliches Zeug, kann ich nur sagen, nachdem ich einmal so etwas probiert hatte, da schmeckte mir ja mein selbstgebrauter Schrumpfungsessig noch besser). Ansonsten jedoch sollte man diese bösen Nervengeister möglichst im Haus einsperren (ich muss dabei zugeben, dass ich selbst kleine Schüler am liebsten in meinem Kerker einsperren würde, aber das tut hier jetzt nichts zur Sache). Denn die Kinder sollten nicht die heilige Mittagsruhe von 12.00 bis 15.00 Uhr, die Abendruhe von 16.00 Uhr bis 20.00 Uhr und die Nachruhe von 20.00 Uhr bis 6.00 Uhr stören, und Kindergeschrei am Morgen ist laut Muggel auch sehr unangenehm. Außerdem unterbinden Kinder Betätigungen von höchster Wichtigkeit für den Muggel wie Rasenmähen, Automobilwaschen, und Straße fegen und stören empfindlich öffentliche Diskussionen in der Bahn über Verspätungen und die Unfähigkeit spezieller Berufsgruppen, die an der Ausgestaltung von Bahnutensilien beteiligt waren. Es soll sogar Muggel gegeben haben, die sich in der Bahn anhören mussten, wie ein Kind ständig die Dinge vor dem Fenster laut benannte. Es wird verlautet, dass dieser Muggel danach niemals wieder eine Bahn betreten haben soll.

Eine ganz andere Verrücktheit der Muggel ist der Umgang mit Ihrem historischen Erbe und das Verständnis von sinnvoller Zeitnutzung.

Der moderne europäische Muggel (insbesondere der süddeutsche) hat festgestellt, dass ein Kontinent wie Europa heutzutage keine Denkmalpflege (Denkmalpflege bedeutet das Anstreben historische Gebäude mit besonderem Wert für die Muggelgesellschaft zu erhalten) mehr braucht. Der Grund liegt auf der Hand: es gibt heute Freizeitparks, Filme mit schönen Filmkulissen und Feriencenter (manche haben dabei schon das Meer nachgebaut). Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, lässt sich der Muggel auch manchmal noch dazu überreden ausnahmsweise statt einer künstlichen Fassade eine alte Fassaden stehen zu lassen und nur alles dahinter abzureißen. Nun, man muss bedenken, dass die alten Gebäude im Vergleich zu den neuen Schaumstoffbillighässlichkeiten viel zu kostenintensiv gebaut worden sind und dass es natürlich für jeden Muggeleigentümer unzumutbar ist, auf sein Grundstück kein renditeträchtiges Hochhaus bauen zu dürfen, (das später zwar leersteht, aber das tut jetzt hier nichts zur Sache), sondern einen alten Steinhaufen von kulturellem Wert erhalten zu müssen. Ein mir bekannter Muggel sagte mir kürzlich, dass selbst der Kölner Dom heute nur noch als Sichtpunkt von Wohntürmen etwas wert sei.

Ich habe gehört, es gäbe sogar so etwas wie Archäologen bei den Muggeln, die in der Erde nach altem Krust graben. Der moderne Muggel meint so etwas nicht mehr nötig zu haben. Heute ist für den Muggel nur noch das Einkaufen wichtig, was er einkauft ist dabei ohne Belang. Denkmale, alter Krust aus der Erde und naturbelassene Landschaften fördern jedoch nicht das Einkaufen, sondern verhindern es geradezu, und müssen aus diesem Grund minimiert werden. Damit der Muggel auch genug einzukaufen hat, sonst wird ihm ja langweilig, wurde das Handy und wurden neuere Handys und Klingeltöne erfunden (zur Aufklärung lieber Freund, ein Handy ermöglicht dem Muggel Telepathie ohne an einen bestimmten Punkt gebunden zu sein). Ja das Wort Klingelton hat dadurch eine ganz neue Bedeutung erfahren. Der Muggel kann kaum noch ohne das Handy leben, dabei frisst es nur sein Geld auf, stürzt den Muggel in Schulden und nimmt ihm alle Zeit wirklich mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zusammen zu sein, Ruhe zu finden und Nachdenken zu können. Irgendwie erinnert mich das Handy ganz besonders an die Geschichte Momo´ von Michael Ende (ich lese zwar keine Kinderbücher, aber mir ist das Buch Momo´ einmal aus Versehen in der Verbotenen Abteilung vor die Füsse gefallen, und dann habe ich einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen).

Der moderne Muggel ist sogar nicht mehr dazu fähig, mit Freunden zusammen zu sein ohne viel Geld dabei auszugeben oder über Geld zu sprechen. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass er mit Freunden nur im Kino, in Musicals, in teuren Cafes oder Gourmetrestaurants (über diese Sparte habe ich schon anderenorts viel geschrieben) zusammen sein kann. Ein schlauer Muggel hat für diese noch relativ neue Verrücktheit einen Namen gefunden und nennt Muggel dieser Art Yuppies. Meiner Meinung jedoch sind inzwischen schon fast alle Muggel dieser Muggelsorte zuzuordnen, sogar Kinder, und man gar nicht mehr von einer bestimmten Sorte der Muggel sprechen. Viele Studenten schaffen es kaum noch nebenher zu ihren Treffen mit Freunden zu Studieren. Wer kann auch schon etwas lernen, wenn er jeden Abend bis 4 Uhr nachts auf einem Rockkonzert verbringen muss. Dabei war es während meiner Reise sehr unangenehm für einen doch sonst sehr zurückgezogen lebenden Zauberer wie mich, dass überall, wo ich hinkam Festivals, Feste, Feiern, Events, Konzerte, Kulturnächte, Lange Nächte, Feten und Partys stattfanden. Blieb ich jedoch einmal mehrere Tage an einem Ort in der Hoffnung mich von einem Fest zu erholen, dann begann am nächsten Tag schon das nächste Fest. Es heißt jedoch es gäbe sogar einige Muggel, aber es muss sich um eine verschwindend geringe Zahl handeln, die es vermeiden Freunde zu haben, da sie über nicht ausreichend Geld verfügen.

Die mich jedoch am meisten faszinierende Verrücktheit der Muggel ist die Werbung. Sie ist in der Muggelwelt zwar überall präsent, aber der Muggel sieht sie oftmals nicht, ganz im Gegenteil er empfindet die Werbung meistens sogar unterhaltend und animierend. Dabei bewirkt sie eine noch weit unsittlichere Beeinflussung der Muggel als die bildenden Künste und eine noch verweichlichendere und von der Wahrheit abkehrendere als die Musik. Als Propagandamaschine kriminellster Art wurde sie von sogenannten Psychologen, die eigentlich zum Wohle der Muggel ausgebildet worden sind, ausgeheckt, um die Muggel in einem weltweiten Netz der Verstrickung zu beuteln. Der moderne Muggel ist dabei schon so verwirrt, dass er sich selbst als Werbeprospekt verkauft. Dazu hungert er sich auf Gerippumfang, wechselt alle paar Tage seine Kleider im Kleiderschrank aus, und lügt, wenn man ihn etwas Persönliches fragt. Diese Verhaltensweise wird nicht nur vom gewöhnlichen Muggel verlangt, sondern sie werden sogar von Vorbildträgern in der Muggelwelt vorgemacht.

Zusammenfassend kann man zumindest sagen, dass das Lebensprinzip des modernen Muggels nicht mehr bete und arbeite´ heißt sondern arbeite und kaufe und kaufe und kaufe…´

Nun, so hoffe ich, kannst Du, lieber Freund, mein Unwohlsein verstehen. Ich bin wirklich froh wieder heil aus der Muggelwelt entkommen zu sein. Da lebte ich doch lieber als Esel in Hogwarts als als Muggel in der Südsee. Gerne würde ich Deine bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Muggeln hören lieber Angelico, und kaum kann ich Deine Antwort erwarten, in welcher ich hoffe über Deine Gedanken in dieser Sache hören zu können, hoffe ich doch sie könnten mir Erleichterung von meinen Albträumen geben. In Hogwarts geht in drei Tagen wieder der Schulbetrieb los, und da möchte ich wieder kräftig sein, um diese wissenschaftlichen Hochstapler von Schülern in Angst und Schrecken versetzen zu können. Wie froh können wir sein, lieber Angelico, Zauberer zu sein, und noch weit froher können wir darüber sein, Zauberlehrer zu sein und Schüler quälen zu dürfen. Ach wüsste ich doch nichts von der Muggelwelt, dann könnte ich wieder ein glücklicher Zaubertranklehrer sein.

Dir hochverehrter Freund wünsche ich ein sarkastisches neues Schuljahr,

Dein in ewiger Dankbarkeit Dir zugetaner Severus


End file.
